


Invierno

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons doesn't like the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing sad grimmons I'm sorry.

The base is cold when he walks into it. He asks Sarge to turn up the heat, and then Sarge tells him that it's not cold and there's not possible way to turn the heat up or down. But Simmons feels cold. His body has automatic heating, but he's still cold. He walks through the base to his empty bed and curls up in the blankets, but it doesn't help. 

He's still cold.

He could go cuddle with Donut, but he's pretty sure that wouldn't help either. At this point, nothing was going to help. He was gone. They weren't going to sleep in the same bed. Simmons wasn't going to be able to be held at night whenever he had a bad dream or after Grif and he had an intense night together.

He's alone. It feels like Sidewinder all over again when he thought Grif had really fallen to this death on that cliff, but that wasn't the case. He was still alive then.

Now he's gone. Simmons is alone in a cold bed that isn't even his, in a room he came into whenever he yelled at Grif, curled up in blankets that smelled like him.

Simmons tries not to cry when Donut comes in to comfort him. He doesn't want to feel like a child who needs their mother. He was an adult and he shouldn't still be crying about this. It's been over a year and he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Donut is here now. I'm gonna take care of you." Donut gets under the covers with him, bringing him into his arms and squeezing him close. Just as Simmons thought, Donut holding him didn't bring him the warmth he wanted.

He knows why he's cold and knows exactly why he can't be warm again. It's nearly a year and no matter what he does, no matter what he tries, he can't be warm.

~

_"Simmons! Watch out!"_

_"Grif? Grif!" He runs over to him, dropping to the ground as quick as possible. There was blood and Grif wasn't breathing right. Simmons knew what was wrong once he saw it and he tries not to seem too worried._

_"G-Grif? Why would you do t-that you idiot?!" Grif tries to laugh but it comes out as a strangled sob. The pain is overwhelming him and his vision is blurry behind his visor. He's pretty sure he's crying, but he can't tell from all the dust surrounding them._

_"S-Simmons, you al-always forget to watch your back."_

_"That d-doesn't me-mean you watch it for me! W-why of all times do y-you pick this time to w-watch it?!" Grif wants to shrug, or tell him he doesn't know like he usually does, but he can barely lift his hand and he doesn't want to try. He's done and finished. He knows just as well as Simmons what's coming._

_"H-hey, if you see m-my sister, tell her-" Grif coughs in between his sentence, and he immediately stops talking. Screw it, she already knows. Simmons shakes his head repeatedly as Grif sits there. He doesn't want him to go; he can't go. Simmons needs him._

_Simmons needs him._

_"S-Simmons watch ou-"_

"No!"

Simmons wakes up whirring and breathing too fast. Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. He'd look over in the bed and see Grif sleeping soundly. At least he hopes he does. He turns his head slowly to his side to see Donut staring up at him, worried beyond belief for his friend.

"Simmons..."

"I'm fine! I-I'm fine," Simmons says, lying back down. He could still feel Donut's eyes on him, knowing that Simmons was lying. He was always a bad liar.

"Do you still feel cold?" Donut asks quietly. Simmons doesn't move for a moment, and then he thinks about Grif and he immediately curls up into Donut, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"It's okay, it's okay." Donut doesn't believe himself, and he knows Simmons doesn't either. They both want to believe it's okay, that it's okay Grif was gone. They want to believe that everyone in their base is okay, and that nothing is wrong. But they know they can't. 

"I'm sorry, Simmons. I'm so sorry." 

Simmons hates the cold. He hates it like he hates himself. Because he wasn't watching his back. Because he allowed one point of weakness, and someone else died because of it. He hates being weak, but he couldn't help it. That's who he was, and the person who was always strong for him wasn't there anymore. 

And he hates it.


End file.
